No te olvides
by maarweasley
Summary: La guerra ya no es más que una historia que contar. Las aguas se calmaron. Un nuevo comienzo se ve en el horizonte, una boda, una sensación de tranquilidad... Sólo quedaba una cosa que resolver: un beso del que nunca más nadie habló, del que todos parecían haberse olvidado.
1. Metamorfosis

**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva acá, en realidad vengo leyendo fics en esta página hace años, y publiqué algunos en otras páginas, pero finalmente me decidí a empezar uno en fanfiction :) **

**Este capítulo es cortito, ya van a ver, pero es una introducción. Más que nada para ubicar temporal y espacialmente al fic, luego de la guerra, luego de todo el drama (aunque lo dice, vale aclarar!)**

**Sin más vueltas, here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que te suene conocido lo ha creado anteriormente la genia de J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**1 – Metamorfosis**

(del lat. _metamorphōsis,_ y este del gr. μεταμόρφωσις, _transformación_).

_Transformación_ de algo en otra cosa.

Mudanza que hace alguien o algo _de un estado a otro_

El sillón nunca fue tan confortable como lo era ese día, ni tampoco había significado lo mismo como aquella tarde. Juraba que el espejo había reflejado la imagen de una chica bien peinada, perfectamente vestida, sutilmente maquillada. Estaba bonita, y por primera vez había podido admitirlo.

Pero, como es sabido por ella, la felicidad dura poco. Era increíble cómo su autoestima, usualmente bajo, había subido hasta una altura considerablemente alta, y había vuelto a bajar hasta hundirse a la misma altura del subsuelo de las mazmorras. Estúpidas veelas… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan insoportablemente perfectas? O, mejor dicho… ¿Por qué tenían que serlo cuando, por una vez en su vida, ella se sentía bonita?

Fleur y Gabrielle iban de aquí para allá mostrándole a todo el mundo lo simpáticas y hermosas que eran… Como si el resto del Universo aún necesitara confirmarlo. Desde que Fleur se casó con Bill, ellas dos y las veelas eran una presencia común en fiestas o celebraciones. Ahora que otro Weasley había caído bajo el encanto de una veela, más precisamente Blair Dupont, Hermione deseó por decimoquinta vez desvanecerse. Eso significaba que las chances de que tuviera que lidiar con veelas al estar con los Weasleys se duplicaría. De repente, el sillón ya no la hacía verse tan invisible como ella deseaba.

Una vez más se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí, y, como lo hizo varias veces anteriormente, alejó la vista de su bebida y miró por la ventana, muy a su pesar. Esquivó a las hermanas francesas y vio el altar perfectamente decorado (sí, perfectamente decorado por una perfecta y maldita francesa), vio a la gran cantidad de gente hablando, comiendo y bebiendo, que estaba dispersa por el inmenso jardín de la madriguera, y vio a los novios. Percy y Blair. Y su respuesta volvió a aparecer: la boda.

Ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse, y deseaba tener un libro cerca para poder distraerse. Siempre era la solución perfecta, y, a falta de Ginny, un buen libro era su mejor amigo. Al pensar en Ginny, sonrió. Recordó haberla visto con Harry abrazados hacía un rato, caminando juntos, como antes. Ojalá las cosas pudieran estar bien entre ellos de nuevo, quitando la presión y los problemas. Ya no había peligro, enemigos, caos. Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la gente trataba de acostumbrarse a la paz que tanto habían echado de menos. Adoraba ver a sus amigos felices, a todos ellos, y le molestaba que la vida haya sido tan injusta en todos los aspectos, estropeando los momentos más bonitos. Pero ahora ya nada podía arruinar esta merecida tranquilidad. Quería que Harry y Ginny estuvieran bien. Y también Ron.

Ron.

Se imaginó su cabello anaranjado despeinarse con el suave viento que en esos momentos soplaba, y un brillo de atardecer en sus ojos azules. Por quinta vez en el día, físicamente seguía en el sillón, pero mentalmente había viajado a otro espacio y tiempo. Dos meses atrás, en la cámara de los secretos. Ella lo besó, pero lo que realmente importaba era que él le había correspondido… Un ya familiar atisbo de felicidad la invadió. Se imaginó a ella misma caminando con Ron de la mano, al igual que Harry y Ginny hacía un rato. Y, por supuesto, borró enseguida esa imagen de su mente con la habitual imagen que le seguía: Ron con Lavander, Lavander con Ron. Sí, eso ya había terminado, pero aún continuaba rencorosa hacia la rubia, otra maldita entrometida… Las veelas parecían insignificantes a su lado (hablando en el sentido rencoroso del asunto). Simplemente no podía imaginarse a Ron con alguien más sin sufrir las consecuencias de los celos. Había varias señales últimamente, señales que la hacían ilusionarse, pero esto era lo último que quería, para evitar caer en un profundo pozo, si es que esas ilusiones eran en vano. Había pasado ya un mes, y él no había hablado. Nada. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. A pesar de todo y a pesar de su silencio, ella sabía que podría hacerlo felíz, a su modo, y que lo amaba con cada átomo de su cuerpo. Sí, quería que él fuera felíz, pero… ¿A qué costo?

Como si fuera a propósito, justo en ese momento, apareció. Pero no lo vio, sólo escuchó su voz, y sintió su nerviosimo.

- Eh... Herm… ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Que si se sentía bien? Uh, por supuesto. De maravilla… Especialmente con todo lo que había estado pensado anteriormente.

- Sí, Ron. Sólo quería sentarme un rato… Adentro.

Sí, claro.

Él dio la vuelta al sillón y se paró en frente de ella.

- Ah. Está bien... ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Es que no puedo encontrar a Harry ni a Ginny – La miró, pensativo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Oh, no, no es que te tenga de última opción, es que… Esto… No, en serio, créeme… Yo sólo… Eh… Quería dar un paseo contigo.

Hermione sonrió.

- Está bien, yo también estoy algo aburrida. Vamos.

Ron le tendió la mano, ella la agarró, gustosa. Era increíble lo mucho que Ron había cambiado. Ya no era el inmaduro e insoportable chico de hacía seis años, ahora era casi un hombre, valiente, maduro, más alto, divertido, apuesto… Aunque las últimas dos tal vez siempre habían estado igual. En especial la última.

Al llegar a la puerta, las manos aún seguían entrelazadas. Ambos lo notaron, pero ninguno quiso cambiarlo.

* * *

**De nuevo perdón por lo corto, jajajajaja. En fin, espero que hasta ahora este poquito les haya gustado, y si leen y dejan rvws se los voy a agradecer muchísimo **

**Besos a todos!**


	2. Revelación

**Hola de nuevo! Volví antes de lo esperado, la inspiración de la madrugada es incomparable (?)**

**Traigo nuevo cap, un poco más largo. Espero que les guste, y gracias a los que leyeron, favearon y followearon el fic :) acá lo dejo.**

* * *

**Revelación.**

(Del lat. _revelatĭo, -ōnis_).

**1.** f. Acción y efecto de_ revelar._

**2.** f. Manifestación de una _verdad secreta u oculta._

* * *

Ron y Hermione salieron juntos al enorme jardín de La Madriguera. A lo lejos podían divisarse todos los invitados hablando entre sí, bebiendo o comiendo algunos bocadillos que la señora Weasley había preparado con antelación y con la ayuda de la madre de Blair, la prometida, quien aceptó gustosa colaborar con Molly. Esos bocadillos fueron lo único "casero" que una escéptica Molly había logrado introducir en la glamorosa boda, ya que Blair era bastante estirada, al igual que la mayor parte de su familia y conocidos invitados al evento, y había decidido contratar una empresa bastante conocida dentro del ambiente de las bodas mágicas, la cual se encargaba de prácticamente todo: desde la comida, la bebida y los mozos, hasta el punto de cronometrar los momentos de baile, los de algún discurso en honor a los novios o el cambio de color y forma de la decoración del lugar, que consistía en una enorme carpa principal color lila, adornada con flores en puntos estratégicos, que cambiaban de blanco a morado cada cierta cantidad de minutos. La inmensa carpa cubría muchas mesas y sillas adornadas con manteles morados y moños blancos y lilas que iban intercalándose, y estaba rodeada por otras dos carpas del mismo estilo que la primera, pero más pequeñas. La carpa más cercana a la grande cubría el lugar en donde los flamantes novios se casarían en breve, con bancos largos formando un abanico y dejando un pasillo en el medio, y una especie de altar en donde los padrinos dirían unas palabras y la feliz pareja contraería matrimonio frente a todos los invitados. La segunda carpa, en cambio, estaba más alejada, y cubría el lugar donde estaba la pista de baile. El lugar físico de la boda no habría sido posible sin la insistencia de Molly, que estaba bastante enfadada y ofendida por haber sido hecha a un lado de la organización de la boda, por lo cual presionó indirectamente a Percy para que tome algún tipo de riendas en la situación. Esto lo llevó a tomar su única decisión en la organización de la boda, que fue realizarla en La Madriguera, al igual que un tiempo atrás lo hizo su hermano Bill para celebrar su boda con Fleur. Percy estaba, según Molly, "perdidamente enamorado, como si la francesa lo hubiera hecho tomar de un aljibe lleno de amortentia". Ginny, Ron y George bromearon sobre eso toda la semana de preparativos (nada ajetreada, por cierto, ya que la empresa se encargó de todo), pero Percy parecía estar bajo un hechizo de abstracción y daba la impresión de que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían.

Hermione observó cómo llegaba Luna, aferrada al brazo de su nuevo novio Rolf, y volvió a la Tierra de un sacudón. Se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda seguía agarrada con firmeza a la mano derecha de Ron, y se sonrojó al instante. El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, y cuando ambos dirigieron la vista a sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron de inmediato. Para hacer aún más incómodo el momento, George lanzaba miraditas pícaras desde el bar que habían instalado en la carpa principal, mientras bebía de un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego.

- Y, ehm… ¿Has visto a Harry? – preguntó Ron, como para romper el hielo.

Hermione rodó los ojos inconscientemente. Parecía como si Harry siempre fuera a ser el nexo entre ambos. Como si nada más los uniera. A veces tenía la impresión de que si Harry no hubiera sido amigo tanto suyo como de Ron, ninguno de los dos tendría nada en común ni nada que pudiera indicar una conexión casual entre ellos. Harry sería siempre el planeta y ellos dos los satélites girando alrededor. La misma idea le generó una sensación de enojo, pero no en cuanto a la importancia de Harry para el resto de la comunidad mágica en comparación con ella misma y Ron, sino en relación al pelirrojo y a ella para una posible relación. Los planetas se relacionan con sus satélites. Los satélites son solo eso, satélites. Pero sin un planeta alrededor del cual pueden girar, son solo roca y materiales. Podrían no tener nada en común, podrían ni siquiera cruzarse. Dependían de la gravedad del planeta para permanecer cercanos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío y se estremeció, sacando ese pensamiento de su mente.

- Eh, Hermione. ¿Has oído lo que te dije?

La castaña miró a Ron. Se sonrojó dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo y me distraje. Lo he visto hace algo de media hora, estaba con Ginny. Creo que por fin han vuelto – respondió con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya era hora, no me extraña – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo también.

Hermione miró al suelo. En el fondo deseaba que fuera así de fácil para ellos también. Que fuera algo que todos se esperaran. Pero no, parecía que Ron se había olvidado a la fuerza del episodio del que habían sido partícipes aquella noche hacía un mes. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, pero contuvo las ganas de llorar para no generar sospechas.

Ron la miró fijamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo. Tenía la voz algo quebrada, o quizás solo era su imaginación.

- Sí, solo que las bodas me emocionan un poco – mintió Hermione.

Era mala mintiendo, supo que Ron no le creyó, lo vio en sus ojos. Gracias a Merlín, él sólo asintió y siguieron caminando, rodeando la inmensa carpa, inmersos en un incómodo silencio. El pelirrojo estaba pensativo, mirando a la nada. Luego de un rato, cuando él clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijo. Volvió a sonrojarse. Maldición, pensó, y bajó la mirada. Ron cesó la caminata y se quedó parado en medio del jardín. Tenía una mirada extraña. ¿Tristeza? ¿Nervios? No supo distinguirlo, solo sabía que algo le sucedía. Algo andaba mal. Lo miró con preocupación mientras miles de pensamientos atravesaban su mente.

Odiaba esta situación, quería decir tantas cosas y despejar tantas dudas… Pero era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados y las palabras revolotearan en su boca sin escapatoria, volviendo a su mente por algún recoveco del cráneo, sin remedio ni destino alguno más que ese. En ella, en Hermione Granger. La antigua niña sabelotodo que no dejaba dudas sin despejar. La que nunca callaba una opinión, la que jamás dejaba de decir sin tapujos lo que ella creía correcto. Esa misma, ahora prácticamente hecha una mujer, estaba siendo silenciada por su propia mente insegura, todo a raíz de él. Del que alguna vez fue un niño como ella, su enemigo temporal, su compañero de peleas y posteriormente de aventuras. Su resguardo en el último tiempo lleno de horrores. Su antónimo. El único que había logrado hacerla sentir algo en toda su vida. Era como su libro más preciado, pero inalcanzable; el único libro que no podía leer. Aún.

¿Aún?

- Hermione. Quiero hablar contigo de algo… - comenzó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y lo miró haciendo un gesto para que continuara hablando, pero un grito conocido los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde este provenía, y vieron a la señora Weasley moviendo los brazos y llamándolos. La boda iba a comenzar.

Le hicieron un gesto diciéndole que ya iban para la carpa donde estaban los largos bancos y el altar, y se miraron por unos segundos.

- Luego hablamos, al parecer ya es la hora. Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Ya encontraremos un momento. Tenemos todo el día – respondió Hermione, moviendo la mano como restándole importancia. Curiosamente, justamente lo contrario le decía su mente. Maldita boda. Malditos todos. Justo cuando había tomado valor…

¡Basta! Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la carpa, como ahogados en un aire denso. Ninguno emitió sonido, sólo se miraban de vez en cuando. Ron estaba demasiado extraño para su tranquilidad mental. Iba a enloquecer si no dejaba de pensar en ello. _La boda_, se dijo._ Piensa en la boda. Se casan._ ¿A quién quería engañar?_ Al diablo la boda. Al diablo todos. Maldito Ron._

Llegaron a la carpa y se ubicaron en uno de los bancos, al lado de Harry y Ginny, que estaban tomados de la mano. Hermione le sonrió a la pelirroja, que le devolvió la sonrisa y con un movimiento silencioso de labios le dijo "luego te cuento". _Genial,_ pensó Hermione, _historias de amor correspondido. Justo lo que necesito para sentirme más miserable…_ Si es que eso era posible. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Maldijo para sus adentros mientras comenzó a sonar la conocida canción que indicaba que la novia se acercaba. Percy se movía nervioso en el frente, mientras Bill y George, los padrinos, lo miraban divertidos, y Fleur y Elianne, una veela, dirigían su mirada ansiosas al fondo de la carpa, de donde saldría la flamante novia.

Blair apareció de la mano de su padre, un importante mago que ocupaba un alto cargo en el Ministerio. Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, él pudo volver, al igual que todos sus colegas (entre ellos el señor Weasley), a trabajar tranquilamente como en los viejos tiempos. Todo parecía volver a su curso ideal, poco a poco.

La novia lucía espléndida, como era de esperar. Llevaba un hermoso y lujoso vestido blanco, ceñido en la cintura, la cual estabarodeada un moño color lila como la decoración. No tenía breteles, y la tela caía sobre su cadera grácilmente, moviéndose al compás de ella mientras caminaba, llegando hasta sus rodillas. Su maquillaje era sutil, ya que no necesitaba retocar demasiado su cara para lucir bella. Percy la miraba de forma extraña, Hermione no logró entender su mirada, pero notó un atisbo de… ¿Tristeza? Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué les sucedía a los Weasley ese día?

Al llegar Blair y su padre al altar, éste le entregó la mano de su hija a Percy, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de felicitación y aprobación. El pelirrojo tomó su mano y le sonrió nerviosamente, y antes de ponerse de espaldas miró de forma extraña hacia el fondo de la carpa. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de intriga a Harry, Ron y Ginny, que le devolvieron la misma sensación de inquietud. Algo sucedía, era evidente. ¿Percy se habrá arrepentido? No hay modo, pensó Hermione, Molly misma lo había dicho, estaba perdidamente loco por la francesa.

Un mago que se identificó como el "anfitrión" que llevaría a cabo la unión mágica de la pareja dijo unas palabras bastante cursis sobre ellos dos, las cuales Hermione no escuchó porque seguía con la vista fija en Percy, que se balanceaba nervioso de lado a lado bajo la mirada ansiosa de Blair.

- Como sabrán, – dijo el mago anfitrión – debo hacer la típica pregunta que todos deben de estar esperando, pero les advierto que nunca me ha pasado, en los 10 años que llevo haciendo esto, que una boda sea interrumpida tan dramáticamente por un amor de la infancia – Todos rieron, y prosiguió – A ver… ¿Alguien, aquí presente, se opone a que esta pareja de jóvenes magos contraiga matrimonio ahora mismo, en este mismo lugar, bajo esta misma carpa y ante toda esta gente?

Todos se miraron entre sí durante unos minutos, como era de esperar, nadie emitió sonido, y poco a poco las miradas volvieron al frente.

Percy.

Percy estaba blanco y dirigía su mirada al fondo de la carpa, una vez más.

- ¡YO! – gritó alguien al fondo - ¡Yo me opongo! Lo siento, he llegado tarde. Lo siento, siento mucho esto. Esta boda no está bien. ¡PERCY, MÍRAME! ¡ESTA BODA NO ESTÁ BIEN, NO ESTÁ BIEN Y TU LO SABES!

* * *

**No me maten! Intriiiiiiiiiiiiiga, jajaja. Como dije ayer, cualquier review será eternamente agradecido por mi persona (?)**

**Hasta el próximo cap! Besos.**


	3. Desilusión

**Desilusión**

Desengaño, decepción, impresión que se experimenta cuando alguna cosa no responde a las expectativas que se habían creado.

Pérdida de la ilusión o falta de ella

* * *

El silencio era tan denso que Hermione pensó que podría llegar a cortarse con tijeras. La vista de todos los presentes estaba clavada en aquella muchacha que había gritado segundos atrás lo que nadie creyó que alguien diría en esa boda.

Audrey estaba parada en el fondo de la carpa, pálida y con cara de pánico.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron entre sí, incrédulos. ¿Audrey? ¿La mejor amiga de Percy? Algo debía de estar mal, no era ni remotamente posible que…

- ¡Audrey! ¡Qué terca eres, eh! Te he dicho que nadie iba a creerse tu actuación, y sin embargo lo has hecho, ¡eh! ¡Jajajaja! Pido un aplauso para Audrey. Lo siento, Blair, no te lo he dicho porque no creí que fuera a hacerlo… Es solo una broma que ella planeó para molestar a Percy, ¿no es cierto, Audrey? – dijo torpemente Fleur, intercalando risitas nerviosas.

Blair miró a Audrey con los ojos en llamas, pero sin esbozar palabra. Percy y Audrey aún seguían mirándose, blancos como papel y estupefactos.

- Eh… Sí, ¡jaja! Lo siento, Percy, Blair… ¡Hey, quería traer un poco de humor… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ahora pueden reír, ¡eh! Les doy permiso… – dijo atropelladamente Audrey.

George miró a los chicos de forma extraña y empezó a aplaudir, por lo cual ellos lo siguieron, hasta que el resto de los invitados aplaudió también. La mitad de la carpa aplaudía con ganas, riéndose de la broma; la otra mitad parecía no entender aún muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero aplaudía como por inercia. Audrey sonrió nerviosamente y se ubicó en un banco del fondo, como para desaparecer de la vista por un rato. Fleur resopló y clavó su vista en los novios, como con pesar. La boda debía continuar. El anfitrión se aclaró la garganta y luego comenzó a hablar una vez más.

- ¡Muy buena, muy buena broma, por Merlín! Ya me la había creído. Como dije, no suele suceder este tipo de cosas, pero esta muchacha casi logra que me retracte de mis palabras. Ahora procederé con la boda, que tengo ganas de probar esa tarta de melaza que veo por allá a lo lejos… - todos rieron, y la ceremonia prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de varias cosas dichas por el anfitrión, a las que Hermione no les prestó mucha atención (y, a juzgar por las caras de sus amigos, no era la única), llegó el turno de los votos. Finalmente, fue el turno de la ansiada pregunta que validaría el motivo de reunión de todas aquellas personas en La Madriguera.

_- _Señorita Blair Amélie Dupont, ¿acepta como esposo a _Percival_ Ignatius _Weasley, para amarlo y respetarlo_ en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, _hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Sí, acepto – dijo con envidiable convicción una sonriente Blair, mientras las manos temblorosas de Percy le colocaban la alianza de oro._

_- Bien. Ahora, es el turno del señor Weasley – dijo el anfitrión – Percival Igniatus Weasley, _¿acepta como esposa a Blair Amélie Dupont_, para amarla y respetarla_ en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, _hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Percy miró hacia atrás un segundo, nervioso, y luego miró a su familia. Le dirigió una mirada llena de terror a Blair, y luego pudo articular palabra de una vez por todas.

- Yo… Eh. Sí, acepto.

Blair sonrió feliz y le colocó la alianza en el dedo ansiosa, sellando así la ceremonia. Todos se pararon y aplaudieron a los recién casados, mientras se daban un beso corto y pasaban por el largo pasillo que formaban los bancos, tomados de las manos. Poco a poco, todos fueron saliendo de la inmensa carpa para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde los novios harían el clásico baile al son del piano, que los empleados contratados por Blair hacían sonar con simples movimientos de varitas.

Blair lucía radiante y sonreía todo el tiempo, pero Percy aún parecía shockeado. Hermione pensó que era bastante lógico, a ella también le aterraba un poco la idea de casarse… Pero mayormente porque no sabía si eso algún día sucedería. Si alguien podría enamorarse de ella a pesar de todos sus defectos, si alguien querría compartir toda una vida junto a ella y nadie más que ella. Y todavía con estos pensamientos en mente, se sobresaltó al escuchar el aplauso cerrado que sonó al terminar los novios de bailar alrededor de la gran pista. Ahora, vendría el gran banquete, y podía sentirse la furia de Molly al ver cómo la gente cambiaba de carpa para abalanzarse sobre las mesas repletas de comida que ella no había hecho.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola a la carpa de la comida junto a ella. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, para hablar hasta que los chicos las encontraran y se sentaran a su lado.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso no vas a contarme nada de lo que sucedió con Harry, o tengo que sacar de mi caja fuerte todo ese veritaserum robado? – bromeó Hermione

- Qué graciosa, Hermione. –dijo Ginny con una pizca de sarcasmo, pero no pudo evitar reír de todos modos- Claro que iba a contarte, por eso te traje aquí.

- Aún no sé qué estás esperando… - dijo la castaña, pero dejó de bromear al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Ginny - ¡Bien, bien! No hablaré más – sentenció, haciendo el gesto de sellarse la boca. Ginny rió.

- Está bien, a ver… Cuando terminé de ponerme el vestido, maquillarme, peinarme y demás... Bueno, ya sabes. En fin, salí al jardín porque mi madre estaba hecha un colacuerno húngaro que atacaría a Blair en cualquier momento, y además necesitaba un poco de aire, estaba sofocada. Iba a dar un paseo para ver las carpas, y Harry apareció de Merlín sabrá dónde y me tomó de la mano. Me dijo que si quería dar un paseo con él, y supe que querría hablar de nosotros… ¡Ay, Herm, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca! Creí que tardaría más, pero por suerte pasó justamente lo contrario… Y en un día tan especial… Fue mágico – dijo la pelirroja con mirada soñadora.

- Bien, pues, me alegro mucho por ambos, pero si sigues con esa cara de tonta tendré que meterte la varita en la nariz cada diez minutos, a ver si reaccionas – bromeó Hermione y ambas rieron, justo a tiempo para cuando sus amigos las encontraron y se unieron a ellas en el almuerzo.

Las bandejas de comida eran manejadas por un equipo de empleados que, al igual que con el piano, las movían en el aire con movimientos de varitas. Había tanta comida que Hermione creyó que explotaría. Cuando las jarras aparecieron llenas de jugo de calabaza, cerveza de manteca y whisky de fuego, cayó en la cuenta de que ya no eran los niños de antes, ahora que tomaran alcohol en la boda podría ser algo tranquilamente normal. Impulsivamente, se sirvió un vaso de cerveza de manteca, ante un sorprendido Ron.

- Veo que te has lanzado a la vida alcohólica. No me lo esperaba de ti, Herm, pero brindo por eso – dijo, alzando su vaso. Hermione se sonrojó, aunque no supo bien por qué, y alzó el suyo también, mientras Harry y Ginny reían y se servían también.

* * *

Luego de cinco vasos de cerveza de manteca y dos vasos de whisky de fuego, podía afirmarse con total seguridad que Hermione Granger estaba oficialmente ebria. No supo en qué punto comenzó a sentirse totalmente desinhibida o a olvidar qué hacía y por qué lo hacía, pero hubo una brecha de amnesia entre el último vaso de whisky de fuego y el momento actual, en el que estaba bailando una canción romántica con Ron bastante cerca el uno del otro y casi en el centro de la pista.

- Eh… ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí? – respondió algo mareada

- Nada, que me gusta tu vestido – dijo Ron. Parecía estar bajo los efectos del alcohol al igual que ella.

- Gracias Ron – respondió Hermione bastante sonrojada.

- Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, y que siento no haber dicho nada desde… - pero algo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ron-Ron! ¡Te busqué por todas partes! ¡Qué guapo te ves!

Esa voz. Ese cabello. Ese apodo. Era ella.

Era Lavender.

Hermione sintió cómo una punzada de ira la invadía, y miró a la rubia con profundo odio. Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas. ¡Estaba a punto de decírselo, de hablar de ello, y la imbécil de Lavender siempre tenía que entrometerse en el peor de los momentos! Su intento fue fallido y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Quizás el alcohol la había puesto más sensible a todo, porque sentía cómo los latidos del corazón iban cambiando su ritmo a cada minuto. A todo esto, la rubia ya se había abalanzado sobre Ron en un pegajoso abrazo, y Hermione miró al pelirrojo con decepción en sus ojos. Este hizo un intento desesperado por deshacer el abrazo, pero lo encontró imposible.

Hermione lo miró una última vez y le dedicó una última lágrima, para luego irse con paso firme y rápido hacia el interior de La Madriguera, donde se encontró con que no era la única que estaba llorando.

* * *

**Acá el tercer cap del fic! Muchas muchas gracias a quienes siguen mi historia, de verdad, lo valoro mucho! Y gracias a quienes dejaron reviews también, cuando los leo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :) Gracias, en serio.**

**MrsLGrint: ¡Creo que ya aclaré tu duda! Aunque no todo es lo que parece... Con el pasar de los capítulos vas a ver! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic :)**

**Dekolennon: Siempre tan linda Deki, muchas gracias! 3**

**Barbara: Ya cumplí con tu deseo! Jaja. Gracias por leer :)**

**Lu: Qué divina, muchísimas gracias por lo que me decís, me dan todavía más ganas de seguir la historia con reviews así :) ojalá te haya gustado este cap también! Un beso enorme :)**

**guillermina: A vos también se te despejó la duda con el cap, pero como dije, no todo es lo que parece! Gracias por seguir la historia! 3**

**CECILIE GRIFFIN: Ce! Muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra que hayas vuelto a leer uno de mis fics! Te quiero mucho 3**

**En fin, próximamente actualizaré :) gracias a todos!**


End file.
